The present disclosure relates to a facsimile machine, and more particularly to a technique of modifying data which is the object of facsimile transmission.
Some facsimile machines are configured to display a source image acquired by reading a source document, which is the object of facsimile transmission, on a display screen when the facsimile is to be transmitted, accept an instruction of a user to correct or delete the image data, and perform the facsimile transmission of the source image after correcting or deleting the image data. It is also possible to display the source image on the display screen for confirmation while transmitting the source image, and to subsequently transmit, with respect to a source image that includes an error, the corrected source image so that a user of the counterpart facsimile machine can substitute the printed hard copy with the corrected one. Further, a new page can be added to already transmitted pages, or one of the already transmitted pages can be modified, by transmitting to the counterpart a request for addition, insertion, or substitution of the image already transmitted by facsimile and information designating a mail box.